degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:J.T.-Liberty Relationship/@comment-4441793-20130220073028
Although differences of opinions should be respected, we're all defensive when it comes to our OTPs, let's be honest here. Jiberty is and forever will be my number one <333. Bhandurner comes close, Eclare comes closer, Semma comes the closest ''but they're still not touching Jiberty. In my opinion, of course. I can understand those who dislike Jiberty if they just don't "do it for you". But ''every ''one I've seen who hated Jiberty has the ''same ''reason for it. "Liberty was such a mean and demanding bitch when she was pregnant. She treated him like crap." And THEN, some of these ''same people with the same reasons for disliking Jiberty, are fans of Kenna. Now, before I go ''any ''further, let it be known that I LOVE THE SHIT OUT OF KENNA<333, regardless of all the bullshit they've gone through. Kenna will always have a special place in my heart, so I'm definitely not hating. Okay, now that I've cleared that up, let's talk about this "mean, demanding bitch" that Liberty was to J.T. To an extent, it holds some truth and it ''wasn't ''fair of Liberty to act that way to him. But keep it real here, many pregnant women are highly emotional and irritable due to hormones plus, let's face it; although J.T. made an ''effort ''to prove that he was going to be a worthy dad, his history of immaturity ''would ''give Liberty doubts. That's why she acted bitchy towards him sometimes and while it wasn't right, it was ''understandable. ''Plus, I do remember Liberty being very selfless by actually agreeing to put up the baby for adoption(when that's what J.T. initially wanted to do) because she ''loved ''him and she was making an attempt to consider ''his ''feelings as well. J.T. then wanted to prove that he could be the man(not the boy) that Liberty needs and take care of his family but his fucked up choices(stealing pharmacy drugs and selling them) is what caused Liberty to have doubts again. I felt J.T.'s pain but what was Liberty supposed to do? Sit around and watch him end up in jail and she'd wind up raising the baby alone ''anyway? ''She put the baby up for adoption for ''both ''their sake. Wow, such a bitch(sarcasm). Now, onto Kenna.......again, I love them to death. I want to stress my love for Kenna as much as I can before I go H.A.M. with the cold truth about them. Jenna was pregnant too and often bitchy as a result of her hormones. In "Don't Let Me Get Me", Jenna was, in my opinion, giving K.C.'s mother a really stink ass attitude when she was showing more concern(at the time) than even K.C. was for Jenna's well-being. Of course, there was the lying and the cheating on K.C.'s part that fucked Kenna up. So, I'm sorry but the explanation for why Jiberty is an awful couple is weak. I'm not saying that Jiberty ''has ''to be loved or shipped by everyone; I'm just saying the reasons most people give to "prove" that they're so awful are very weak reasons. Kenna is obviously very, very special to me. I usually turn my back on ships that exhibit repeated patterns of fuck-ups and dysfunction; the perfect example being any ship that involves Drouche. So, I can't even explain why I have such a soft spot and undying love for Kenna when their history is significantly worst than anything Jiberty has gone through. Rant over XD